1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the mounting structures for starters that are used to start engines. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine starter mounting structure that is mounted in a compact manner.
2. Background Information
Many gasoline internal combustion engines for vehicles are provided with a starter for starting an engine. For example, the starter is typically provided on a side of a transmission in a position that is offset in a circumferential direction of the transmission from a bolt flange into which a docking bolt is installed in order to fasten the engine and the transmission together. The starter is offset in order to prevent the starter from obstructing a space within which the work of installing and tightening the docking bolt is performed. One example of such a starter arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-314467.
There are cases in which the starter and the bolt flange need to be arranged at the same position in the circumferential direction of the transmission due to, for example, restrictions of the space where the starter is installed in the engine compartment of a vehicle. In such a case, a working space for installing the docking bolt can be secured by arranging the starter to the outside of the bolt flange in the radial direction of the transmission.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved engine starter mounting structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.